


Getaway Car

by deargyullie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Choi Seungcheol - Freeform, Mafia Jeon Wonwoo, Mafia Kim Mingyu, Mafia Seventeen, Multi, Seventeen - Freeform, Yoon Jeonghan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deargyullie/pseuds/deargyullie
Summary: They are in a getaway car, they were flying but they never get far. They are in a getaway car, there's sirens in their heart.Mingyu met an angel-looking guy in a diner after work. Jeonghan decided to play with fire. Seungcheol loves Jeonghan. Wonwoo and diamonds. How could this four possibly met in the same red thread?
Kudos: 1





	1. Mingyu and Wonwoo

Mingyu was born in a terrible flat, in a hard neighborhood. His mother gave him up to the orphanage and never to be seen again. At 8, he is running from his friends in hide and seek. At 16, he is running from people that he stole. But that day, the god of fortune is not at his side. He picked the wrong pocket. It belongs to Mr. Jeon, the boss of Northern mafia. He almost put a hot steel at his head when he saw the boy shaking. Instead, he took Mingyu under his wing. He bathed him, he fed him, he tucked him to sleep in a room beside his son’s room. It made kid Wonwoo jealous. Why is his father teaches Mingyu how to shoot and not him? Why is his father sends him to best schools not training with his capos? But, Mingyu, in the other hand, really enjoys accompany Wonwoo. Accompany him in his private course after school or horse-riding training in the field. Even Wonwoo brushes him off, he never absent to help Wonwoo whenever he fell from the horse or help taming the horse when the horse is wilding.

At the age of 19, he became Mr. Jeon personal driver. A job with million of deaths follow. Being a driver means he is Mr.Jeon’s most trusted person.The relationship doesn’t stop there. Not only his father that fancy having him around, Wonwoo also likes Mingyu’s presence. Wonwoo develops a romantic feeling towards the driver. Luckily, the feeling reciprocates. Mingyu makes his getaway with Wonwoo. Either they went stargazing in the town’s name board or just drive around the city at midnight. They never miss a kiss whenever Mingyu sent for a deal or a mission.

5 years later, Wonwoo’s dad passed away because of his longtime sickness. He gave his throne to his one and only son, Wonwoo, after hours of consideration with Mingyu. Everything is escalating very fast. From a preppy schoolboy to the boss of a mafia. From a driver to the biggest Northern mafia boss’ boyfriend. Their relationship became stronger than ever. Don’t mess with Mingyu, if you want your 20 fingers intact. Or, just don’t mess with Wonwoo, if you want your head clear from bullets.

Clearly they are on top of the Northern gang because no one dare to lay even a single hair in their shoulder. Also, they took over the drug trade across town, so i think you can imagine what kind of empire Wonwoo leads. Their mafia web became stronger and more respected since Wonwoo is a ruthless person, even more than his dad. It makes the business grows fast without any unnecessary sentimental touch. Also, having Mingyu as his driver and most trusted person, come on, what could be wrong, right?

But here’s the wrong part coming. Their relationship might be strong but someone from the coffee shop definitely appeal Mingyu stronger. Mingyu met a pretty blonde guy in a coffee shop, morning after he dealt with a gang. That blonde paid for his drink because he lined behind him. Mingyu wanted to say thanks by having him over breakfast in the nearest diner.

“Thank you for the drink, Mr...?”

“Han. I’m Han. It’s nice to meet you”

“Oh, hi, I’m.. uh.. Gyu. Nice to meet you too”

Han smiled and ready to leave Mingyu. Mingyu held the door and block Han’s path.

“Are you hungry?”

“Starving actually”

“Bacon and egg?”

Han crossed his arm, considering about the offer. Or, he is just playfully considering. He is not that serious, since the man in front of him are toy-worthy.

“Sure”

Mingyu grins.

***

“Babe..”

Wonwoo’s hoarse voice makes Mingyu turned his head and grins.

“What you wanna eat for breakfast, babe?”, Mingyu gives Wonwoo a peck

“You”

“Come on.. you are limping and now you want more?”

“Well. It’s always a good time with you even though i can’t walk straight later”

Mingyu chuckles. He put his pants on and went to the kitchen. He will cook pasta and cream sauce this morning. They are just “worked out” and heavy carbo will be the perfect breakfast for them. A warm hug is enveloping Mingyu. Soon, the pecks are given all over him.

“Babe, i’m cooking”

“I’m not that hungry, i’m hungrier about you”

“well. I’m hungry so can i cook?”, Mingyu turned and kiss Wonwoo in the forehead.

They have breakfast in silence when suddenly Wonwoo breaks the silence.

“Don’t forget we have a deal with Southern gang this evening. Well, i don’t trust them that much. They might call a police”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah, they can’t be trusted but i heard they are short of drugs so they came to me”

“And you dealt with them?”, Mingyu chuckles

“Money is everything, hun”

“Alright. What do you wanna do today? Archery?”

“Not really, can we just cuddle all day?”

“I would love to do that, but no can do, honey.. we got a lot things to do”

“They can wait”

Mingyu bops Wonwoo’s nose and left him to shower.


	2. S.Coups and Jeonghan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting between an heir of a mafia gang and an heir of a businessman. It leads to unexpected journey. Do you believe the preppies didn't obey the rules?

Seungcheol Choi. A son of the Choi Enterprises. Introduced as a good-for-public boy, but involved in his mother’s drug and illegal weapons empire. Even with his mother by his side, she is worrying about his safety because of his involvement. But, Seungcheol managed to clears all threats and dangers that follow him at the age of 20.

Tonight is the company’s 34th anniversary. He dressed prettily. Pretty enough to deceive the public that he is a merciless soon-to-be mafia leader.

“Your tie is a mess, Cheol-ah”, his mother is barging in and fix his tie

“Ah, mom..”, he chuckled.

“Behave yourself tonight. And uh, can you cover me for a moment at your father’s speech? I’m about to make a deal for us. It doesn’t take long. 5 mins max”

“Alright mom. Break a leg.” he kissed his mother’s cheek.

The night has been more and more boring and suffocating for him so he decided to kill some time at the balcony. He found someone at the balcony, smoking. He knew who he is. Jeonghan, from Yoon Property. The It-Boy of the town. He has that deceiving look that makes you believe he is that perfectly taught boy. It comes as a surprise that Seungcheol found him lighting a cigarett in a a public event. But i guess we agree that everyone have that side, yeah?

“I don’t know you smoke”

The brunette guy hurriedly stop smoking and and shake off the remaining thin smoke.

“that’s useless you know. I can smell that burnt from across the room”

“at least i tried”

“haha yeah”

Seungcheol pulls out a cigar and starts to smoke

“so, you smoke”

“yeah, kind of. Sometimes. I don’t really fancy smell like a burnt paper. But, hey, one cigar won’t kill, right?”

Jeonghan chuckles at his answer.

“One take?”

Joenghan took the cigar from Seungcheol and take a deep breath while sipping the smoke.

That night, the start of everything. It’s escalated quickly from secret smoke-buddy to being each other part of life. Everything is pastel colors, sugar sweet and sunny warm. Seungcheol for Jeonghan and Jeonghan for Seungcheol.

It was fine until Jeonghan found out Seungcheol’s side job.

It was Thursday night. Jeonghan came back from a friend’s house party when he heard a faint gunshot. Automatically scared and shaking, he looked at the alley, hundred meters from his point. He saw familiar figure walking out from there and seems like holding a gun. When the figures turned around, Jeonghan eyes’ are shaking and his muscles twitch out of shock and disbelief. Seungcheol- well that night he is S.Coups- is shocked too. He ran to now-frozen Jeonghan.

“Hannie.. I..”

“What did you do?”

“It’s just something that gone wrong. Honey, listen..”

“Did you kill him?”

“I shot his shoulder so I’m not sure he is dead or not”

“What are you? Who are you? What are you doing? What is this?”

Seungcheol hugged Jeonghan and tried to calm him down.

“Honey.. listen”

“I’ll tell you all of these tomorrow. My place? Lunch?”

“Okay…”

“Come on, let me take you home”

***

After the discovery of S.Coups persona, Jeonghan was ghosting Seungcheol for couple weeks. He never Jeonghan in any event. His parents always come with his sister instead of him. It's like he is gone with the wind. He needed time think. It left Seungcheol feeling empty. But he would accept the fact, maybe Jeonghan can’t cope for his other side and if this is it, then it is. 

After weeks and weeks or torture and emptiness, Seungcheol found Jeonghan, in the apple tree near his backyard, leaning. Blonde hair and leather jacket. So not Jeonghan, but it fits perfectly. Seungcheol hugged Jeonghan. Inhale his scent deeply.

“Hannie.. you changed your hair”

“Ah yeah, it’s because I ran away from my dad apparently. I told him I want to stay with you no matter what. You are quite famous you know. He knows S.Coups!”

“But it’s not safe for you Jeonghan. I’m afraid I can’t protect you”  
“Uh, I can do it myself. I’ll practice things”

“Jeonghan, why would you do this?”

“First, I love you. Second, my father is kind of disown me after he found out I’ll ride with you. So I guess I’m on my own now. But I know you will have me and take care of me”

“No second thought, I will”


	3. So It Goes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See you in the dark  
> All eyes on you, my magician  
> All eyes on us  
> You make everyone disappear
> 
> Hey, you  
> You made me turned

Mingyu never felt this way towards people besides Wonwoo. Maybe because he spent most of his time around Wonwoo’s family and the gang so he didn’t interact much with outsiders. Meeting Han is definitely something new and exciting thing for him. No, Mingyu is not cheating. So far. He loves Wonwoo too much to turn his back to someone else. It’s just Han is something else and Mingyu enjoys all kinds of something else.

Han also never thought he will be excited to see a puppy in a form of a giant man. No, he is not playing with fire whatsoever. He only enjoys the company. I mean, you don’t get casual breakfast that much. Whether it’s rushing because they need to get to a deal or half-asleep because overnight work. But, here he is. Having honey pancake and a warm milk with Gyu. That guy usually order bacon and egg or burger in the early morning. He ain’t a sweet tooth in the morning.

They are so different in many ways possible but they get along really well. Mingyu likes a nice cup of coffee, Jeonghan prefers a warm glass of milk. Mingyu likes to drive with the roof open, Jeonghan likes it closed. Mingyu drives with one hand on the steering wheel and the other one in the window, Jeonghan prefers to be a passenger but ok two hands on deck.

No, they never go at night. First, they have jobs to do. Second, Mingyu ain’t fancy going out at night if he is not with Wonwoo. It’s just Mingyu and Wonwoo special thing and Jeonghan understand that. They didn’t reveal to each other what kind of job they are doing. Mingyu said he is a driver and Jeonghan said he is a secretary. Well, all of us know that isn’t one hundred percent true isn’t it?

But when breakfast become more than just eating the foods, that’s when something strange plays it’s part. Jeonghan and Mingyu became more attached and keep signaling to each other about getting more than just a breakfast friend. They meet more often, even until lunch. Talk to each other deeper about them – but keeping the mafia things off limit – about their interests, their dreams, their preferences. But until now, Mingyu still finds Jeonghan is physically interesting. Jeonghan? Well, he is wherever-life-takes-me kind of guy. But if Mingyu asked him to bend him over this diner table, he probably say yes.

But, human made to make mistakes and today they are about to make their mistake. It’s just casual breakfast, like always. But that morning, Mingyu came a bit later than promised. With dust smeared all over his face and still using suit – but without the jacket – made Jeonghan’s body feels weird.

“Not gonna lie, but you look hot”, Jeonghan said

“Uh, yeah.. I drove my boss overnight so, excuse me for my inappropriate look. But you said I’m hot, so thanks”

“Roof open?”

“Yeah..”

They are having their breakfast in silence. New.

Playful eyes, inviting gestures, and the thick smell of pheromones are all over the place. Until Mingyu’s hands squeeze Jeonghan’s in Han’s thigh, they know they can’t held any longer. They hurriedly finished their breakfast and drive to nearest motel.

***

“We’re screwed, aren’t we?”

“Yeah..”

“What should we do next, Gyu..”

"I don't know. Maybe another round of fun?"

Jeonghan playfully punches Mingyu that has been chuckling for 2 mins straight. Jeonghan sighed. All of these are wrong, but he enjoys the wrong. A flash of thought about Seungcheol popped up on his mind.

“We shouldn’t be together, Gyu”

“Because?”

“I have someone and I know you have someone too. Do you think it’s okay to do this?”

“We have started in from long ago, it’s just.. now we sleep together. We’ve been together for quite some times, no strings attached. where’s the wrong? Why you have to make it a problem now?”

“It’s wrong. We are all kinds of wrong, Gyu”

“I know, but I can see you have no thought about ending it, am I right? Come on, Han. Tell me the truth. Your truth.”

“I like you. I like having my times with you. That’s the fact I can’t ever deny. It’s just I always thought about my other and it bothers me that the idea of I’m playing with fire now. I don’t wanna get burn, Gyu. I’m done”

Gyu holds Han’s hands. Gives a deep kiss on his. Jeonghan responds to the kiss. He snakes his hand through Gyu’s locks and manages to smear some kisses to his jaw

“See.. you don’t really want this to end, right, Han?”

Jeonghan sighed. He is right. He enjoys this too much, not really want it to end.

“Gyu.. I..”

“We can do this if you want. I’ll do it only if it’s mutual. Keep it lowkey and under control”

“Gyu, we’re going to be dead if someone finds out”

“Then, don’t get caught. Plus, I can protect you. All you have to do is trust me and bang me. Ha”

Jeonghan punches Mingyu again. This kid, really. So It goes..

Dangers, death, obstacles are on the road, welcoming them to all kinds of unpleasantness.


	4. ...Ready For It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby, let's the game begin.

Mingyu is trying to keep the balance between the surface and deep under. It’s kinda hard sometimes because he used to be with Wonwoo most of the time and if he keeps his distance, Wonwoo will ask him things and he is not a good liar either. Like Wonwoo’s said in the breakfast, they are going to have a deal with Southern Gang. This deal is their first encounter after years and years of being an enemy and Wonwoo breaks the rule about staying away from the Southerns.

The drive to the meeting point rather than silent. Mingyu feels uneasy, to be honest. He feels Wonwoo’s stares can pierce through his body and tears it up.

“Gyu..”

“Yes..?’

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure. Why not?”

“Where were you these past mornings?”

“Hm?”

“You heard”

“Well, I went out several times. Have some breakfast in some diners. New experience for me”

“Oh, is that so?”

“Yeah”

“A little birdie told me you had breakfast with someone”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah.. wanna share something?”

“It’s just some random guy I met. He has interesting story. He has a porcupine as a pet”

Wonwoo cocked his eyebrow. A little bit unconvinced

“we are here. Buckle up, Wonnie”

Both of them are got off from the car and walk to an empty spot in a parking lot. A range rover drove past them. A sign that they arrived. S.coups got off from the car. Followed by a blonde guy that caught Mingyu’s attention. The blonde seems surprised too. Mingyu faintly shakes his head, signaling Jeonghan to stay calm and keep being a stranger.

A case filled with diamonds about to be trade with couple packages of high quality drug. Jeon’s brand.

“So, S.coups.. I’m Wonwoo. The son”

“Coups. Also the son”

“Parents’ nowadays like their business handled by their kids, yeah?”

“I volunteered so my mom can retire. I can do better too”

“So, we have a deal. You didn’t bring any other party, did you?”

S.Coups tilts his head, showing that he only brings several guys with him

“Well, did you?”

“No, I’m only 4 tonight”

Scoups teared the packaging, scooping a bit and gives it to one of his guy. The guy nodded.

“So, it’s a deal? Can I take the diamond?”

When Wonwoo is about to grab the case, loud sirens are heard by the entrance. Mingyu pulls out his gun. S.Coups’ boys also pull out their gun.

“You called, Coups?”

‘Well, I don’t. Did you, Wonwoo?”

Wonwoo shot S.Coups, only to grazed his arms.

The polices are driving closer and Mingyu just pull Wonwoo and drive from there real quick. An intense chase are happening in the parking lot. Mingyu and his driving skill, takes turn hereand there and managed to get away from the polices. When they are far enough, Mingyu starts to slow down the car and sigh. That was close. Everything happened so fast and then they realized they lost the box, and the diamond.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING, MINGYU? YOU LEFT THE CASE AND THE BOX”

“Your safety comes first”

“SAFETY MY ASS. I CAN SHOOT THEM. FUCK. MY DIAMONDS”

“Calm down. I’ll get it for you”

“Yeah, you will get it and if you don’t, I don’t know what to say, Mingyu”

Mingyu nodded. Ye, he will get the diamond back. Also, he needs to talk with Jeonghan about the situation. Lucky for both of them, no one realize who is playing who’s fire. Mingyu can’t imagine what will Wonwoo does if he finds out this affair.

***

**…Ready For It? side B**

Jeonghan is tiptoeing through the kitchen and open the fridge. He grabs his favourite cup and pour his favorite strawberry milk. He heats the milk. He likes it warm.

“Well,you are here for breakfast. That’s rare”, Seungcheol said. Surprising Jeonghan.

“What do you mean with rare? I’m always here”

“Well, you always out for breakfast in diner. Are these chefs are not capable enough to suit your taste?”

“I’m out for fresh air too, Cheol-ah”

“Oh?’

“I’ll take you sometimes. It’s nice”

“Yeah, another time”

Seungcheol sips Jeonghan’s milk. Earned a smack in his head from Jeonghan.

“Buckle up. Tonight we have a special deal”

“With whom?”

“The Northerns”

“What?”

“Yeah, we kind of short of stock. They have it. I need supply until the next ship come”

“Alright”

That night, Jeonghan feels like to wear a choker and he did. Seungcheol gives a peck on his neck. A little makeout session before the deal. They drove to the parking lot, the meeting point. The Northerns are already there. When he got off the car, he latched his eyes on one familiar guy. Gyu. He can’t believe that his life will circle around on this limbo. Having an affair with the lover of the enemy’s leader. Can’t believe it at all. He caught Gyu’s signal not to act weird. He leans to the car, let Seungcheol do the job.

When the sirens scream, he cocked his gun. Preparing for any situation. When Wonwoo grazed Seungcheol’s arm, he hurriedly grabs the case. Seungcheol grabs the box and both of them drove out there. Jeonghan takes the wheel. He almost hit the pole when he hurriedly swerve the steering wheel. When S.Coups skim-check things, he groans in frustration. Jeonghan turned his head only to find S.Coups is holding the box.

“MORON, WHY DID YOU TAKE THE BOX?”

“WELL, WHAT SHOULD I TAKE THEN? WE NEED IT”

“I TOOK THE CASE, YOU STUPID”

“WHY DID YOU?”

“IT’S OURS. FOR FUCK SAKE, CHEOL, WE ARE DOOMED”

Sirens are faintly wailing behind them. Jeonghan drives faster. He took a sharp turn in the fork, completely blend with other vehicles. Jeonghan peeps from the rear mirror. At least, they escaped. Seungcheol screams out in frustration. It’s not gonna be good for them. He declared a war to the Northerns. Jeonghan is right. They are doomed.


	5. We Did Something Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say I did something bad  
> Then why's it feel so good?  
> They say I did something bad  
> But why's it feel so good?  
> Most fun I ever had  
> And I'd do it over and over and over again if I could  
> It just felt so good, good

Mingyu woke up real early today. He can’t sleep. Last night was crazy, he suddenly worries about Han when he is supposedly worry about Wonwoo. Wonwoo’s soft snore makes his heart beat faster. He is unsure on what he should do. He is unsure about everything. ‘Wonwoo doesn’t know.’, he thought. He will limit his meeting with Han. He can’t risk things. It’s too soon to lose everything.

Same goes with side B. Jeonghan thinks about his next movement. He has to meet Gyu, they have to talk about everything. Their actual self. What they should do. He looks at Seungcheol and remembered what he had to do in order to be in Seungcheol’s side. He is confused. If he is in love with Seungcheol and willing to do anything for him, then why he turned his head to Gyu? He has to figures things out. It’s too soon to lose everything.

A can is seen by Mingyu, near the gate. A name of a diner is written there. Gyu knows. Han asked to meet. With no second thought, he drove his personal car and meet Jeonghan.

A presence of a guy in dark purple hoodie and a black cap faintly waved at him. Mingyu turned off the machine and went inside. He sits in front of the guy. Mingyu’s fingers are ticking at the tables, a sign of impatient.

“Wanna start?”

“You go first”

“Ok, now you now I work for the northerns. I drive for Wonwoo, the boss. Also, it happens that I’m his boyfriend too. What are you gonna do about it?”

“Sick. You are his boyfriend too”

“I assume S.coups is your boyfriend too”

“Correct. What are you gonna do about it?”

“I’ll turn a blind eye for you. I won’t recognize you as Jeonghan as in S.coups’ boyfriend and part of Southerns. I’ll know you just Han”

“How about us?”

“Us? I’m down with it. It doesn’t change my mind”

“Really? You have Wonwoo, Gyu. If they find out, we are dead”

“How many times I have to tell you, we are going to be fine. Just keep it under”

A clang of bell surprised both of them. It’s Wonwoo’s member. Hoshi.

“Put your face down”, Mingyu whispered

“Oi, Gyu, what are you doing here?”

“Just a chit-chat with some old friend. Are you alone?”

“No, I’m with Jun. He is hungry after a task last night so we stopped here”

“Cool. See you later”

Hoshi waved at Mingyu and left after his order is done. That was close.

“We’re good”

Jeonghan raised his face and sighed.

“We should stop meeting so often. Just meet in random sequences and random places.”

“Alright”

“If anything happens, send your apples to me. I’ll know. I’m glad I still can meet you, Han”

“Me too. By the way, about the deal. The diamonds”

“I know. I’ll turn a blind eye about the diamonds. I’ll tell Wonwoo I’m still looking for it”

After their delicious breakfast and warm make out, they parted with cautious feelings.

***

After the last talk, everything go smoothly again. They will meet up in furthest diner, have a chit-chat, yeah.. maybe a couple days of getaway in a motel. No harm. They share kisses and giggles, like they have forgotten that they are in the verge of death if they are found out. No harm. They share stories and dreams. Unaware that threats are linger around them. They are super cautious. Not sharing the same soap. Not sharing the same toothpaste. They have to look and smell like completely stranger to each other. They book two rooms in different names, to avoid any unnecessary attention.

Mingyu would tell Wonwoo about being adventurous and having new experiences excite him. How he found many amazing thing on the road. Wonwoo understands that. Mingyu spent almost his entire life, inside the gate or with him. So, Mingyu and his me time, Wonwoo understands that.

  
Seungcheol keeps questioning Jeonghan’s disappearances. Jeonghan shrugs, told him not to be too cautious with him. Jeonghan told Seungcheol that he has many things to think of and driving out is help him to cope with problems. Seungcheol is trying to understand Jeonghan. Jeonghan is full of mystery from the beginning and Seungcheol lowkey hopes he is really fine.


	6. End (of) Game

It’s like any other day. Mingyu sneaks at dawn, meeting Jeonghan. Come back before the sun is high. Tiptoeing at the kitchen, carefully not to get caught. Not gonna lie, he is enjoying it. The adrenaline rush of being caught, making out behind Wonwoo, having an affair, those kinds. He loves Wonwoo, really. He is just, in need of something new and exciting. Unfortunate for him, his affair if the enemy’s lover. But both of them are down for it so where’s the harm?

“Where were you?”, Wonwoo said, holding a cup of coffee that Mingyu should’ve make.

“The garden. I was jogging. I need a fresh air”

“That’s new”

“What’s new of me jogging?”

“No, it’s new for me that recently you don’t brew coffee. We both know you likes coffee so much that the first thing you would do in the morning is to brew coffee”

“I follow this diet. Decaf diet”

“Nice excuse”

Mingyu cocked an eyebrow. He tilted his head, confused

“A birdie told me that you met up with a blonde guy, in a motel, near the Fred’s Diner. I assume, that guy who has the porcupine?”

“Yeah, yea, that guy. I’m intrigued with him and his porcupine”

“Why would you talk about a porcupine in a motel, Mingyu?”

“Who went to a motel?”

“You”

“Me?”

“Jun said, he saw you eating at the diner and go to your room together with the blonde. Who is it?”

‘Damn it’

“Jun is hallucinating. I was going alone. You know I like my times by myself these days”

“Yeah.. I noticed that. Also, I noticed that you are being secretive these past few days”

“What do you mean being secretive”

“ You sneaked out at dawn. You are being quiet. Your story isn’t in the right sequences. You are confused with your own story sometimes. And all of that are enough to make me suspicious on your activities lately”

“What are you talking about? Are you following me? Did you send someone to stalk me?”

“I don’t. It just happened that one time, Jun saw you”

“How do you know I sneak out at dawn?”

Wonwoo went silent. Mingyu groans in frustration.

“I can’t believe this”

“But you are being suspicious lately, Gyu. I noticed that you are keeping distance with me”

“Oh, come on, Won. Do I have to be with you 24 hours in seven days?”

“The diamonds. Have you keep an eye on it?”

“Still looking”

“Lie”

“I’m not lying, Won. I really don’t know how to get it back. Do I have to sacrifice my life to get a box of your precious gems?”

“Well, if you have to”

“What? I can’t believe you chose a box of useless gems over my life”

“Then why do you choose to make out with so-called random guy with a porcupine in a motel?”

“We can argue all day, Won. But it will stop if you just trust me this time”

“Do you think I’m being silly jelly this whole time? You think I never trust you?”

This time, Mingyu went silent. His words became a boomerang to himself. He should’ve not say it.

“Tch, you know it yourself. Now, listen”

Wonwoo pours out a cold aura that sent chills to Mingyu’s spine.

“You are going to get that diamonds. And I swear to god, Mingyu, if I find out something about you and the blonde, I can’t promise you that your bitch will survive. You are mine”

Wonwoo left Mingyu alone in the kitchen. It was tense. Too tense in the morning. Mingyu knows, it’s just the matter of time for Wonwoo to find who he is playing with. And it risks Han’s life. Just for a case of diamonds and old times love. He can’t blame Wonwoo either. He admits it. What he is doing right now is wrong. But he can’t blame his feeling too. He felt so good and nice with Han. He doesn’t want that to end. It’s just the right feeling but in the wrong time.

In the other time and place,

Jeonghan was enjoying his warm cup of milk when he heard footsteps. It’s Seungcheol, apparently. Jeonghan put his glass away and leans to Seungcheol’s muscular body.

“Hey..”, Jeonghan lazily said

“Hey..”

“Do you need anything? Snack?”

“No, I’d rather to talk to you than munching some cookies right now”

“Oh? What do you wanna talk about?”

“Have anyone ask you about the diamonds?”

“No..? Why?”

“Oh, it’s just Joshua saw you somewhere with someone in diner. Allegedly someone from the Northerns. He is still making sure. But, be careful though.”

“Joshua saw me?”

“Yeah.. and I’m wondering what are you doing in there. Beside eating of course.”

“I was meeting up with an old friend. No worries. Not a gang member”

“Ok. I trust you. I’ll talk to Joshua later that he might be wrong”

“No need. I’ll tell him myself tomorrow”

Jeonghan’s cover is about to be blown. He needs to seal Joshua’s mouth right away. Seungcheol is a merciless person. He will do anything to keep him under his watch. He might be gentle with Jeonghan. But Jeonghan can’t guarantee Gyu can escape from his gun. Gyu is in danger, so he is. At midnight, he walked to Joshua’s house. He brought a box cutter. It sounds ridiculous but it’s effective for now.

He broke the door key with a hairpin that he stole from Younghee. He is walking silently to Joshua’s bedroom. He put the cutter to Joshua’s throat. Joshua woke up to the cold and tingling sensation on his throat. His eyes went big and when he about to scream, Jeonghan covers his mouth.

“Don’t scream if you want so save your beautiful voice”

Joshua nods.

“What did you saw yesterday?”

“I.. s-saw you.. with s-s-someone”

“Who? Did you know?”

“I.. I- I d-don’t know. I t-thought it was Mingyu. Wonwoo’s driver”

“What else did you see?”

Joshua is shaking. He doesn’t know what to say. Jeonghan cut his side arms a little. Painful enough to make him flinch.

“Tell me, what else did you see?”

“I only saw you at the diner with Mingyu. Is it Mingyu? Or it isn’t? I don’t know, Jeonghan!”

“You will not tell anyone about I came for you with a box cutter and my meeting with that guy”

Joshua faintly nods.

“Swear”

“I swear I won’t tell anyone”

“SWEAR”

“I SWEAR FOR FUCK SAKE JEONGHAN I SWEAR I WON’T TELL ANYONE”

“Ok. I’ll have your words. If I know that you tell someone or implying something about this, it won’t be box cutter next time”

“Oh, and tell Seungcheol that I told you the guy that you saw is not Mingyu and I’m just meet up with old friend”

“But is it Mingyu though?”

“None of your business, Joshua”

Jeonghan left by the window. Leaving Joshua with confusion and suspiciousness. Jeonghan walked to the his apple tree, picked one and went to the diner. He told the waiter to hand the apple to the guy with black hair and tall body. The waiter nodded and smiled at Jeonghan. Jeonghan has sent his signal.


	7. Getaway Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was the best of times, the worst of crimes  
> I struck a match  
> And blew your mind, but I didn't mean it  
> And you didn't see it  
> The ties were black, the lies were white  
> And shades of grey in candlelight  
> I wanted to leave him  
> I needed a reason

Mingyu is craving honey pancake all of the sudden. He doesn’t fancy sweet things in the morning but here he is, ordering honey pancake and extra syrup. The coffee is perfect and smoky hot. Suddenly, the waiter stares at him. Mingyu is confused, is there something wrong on his face? The waiter rushed to the kitchen and back to Mingyu. He handed the apple.

“A blonde guy came up last night. He told me to hand it to tall guy with black hair and I assume it’s you cause I saw you with him last time.”

“Oh, thanks. Did he happen to say anything?”

“No, that’s all”

“Thank you”

“My pleasure, sir”

Red apple. Something is wrong. He rushed his breakfast and drives to Jeonghan’s place. He sneaked out and found Jeonghan is feeding the fishes in the pond. Luckily, the pond is surrounded by small tress, at least, great hiding place.

Mingyu throws small rocks to Jeonghan and it hits him. Jeonghan turned around and saw Mingyu between the trees. He leans to one of them, back facing Mingyu.

“Do you have a death wish?”

“No”

“Then why did you come to the lion’s den. Are you mad?”

“I got your apple. I have many thoughts and one of them is getting you”

“Getting me and what?”

“What happened?”

“Seungcheol almost find out that I’m meeting up with you. The witnessed has been cleared”

“What do you mean cleared? Did you kill him?”

“I didn’t. Only cut him here and there. Cut enough to seal his mouth. Did something happened to you?”

“Wonwoo grows suspicion on me. He thought I hide something. I brushed him away. But not enough to make him stop sniffing on me”

“Stupid”

“But you love me”

“Well, yeah”  
“What are you gonna do now?”

“Let’s go”

“Go where?”

“Anywhere we want, but not here. Not with them. Just us”

“Are you suggesting that we are going to escape”

“Yeah.. let’s go. You and I”

Jeonghan is contemplating whether he say yes or no. It’s just the matter of time that Seungcheol will find out about Mingyu. The risk is too big. Seungcheol might be doing something to him too or maybe another northerns. It seems like perfect plan that day.

“Yeah. Let’s go”

“Let’s meet at the park. Bring your stuff and the diamonds”

“Why the diamonds?”

“It’s going to end it once for all”

***

Jeonghan is preparing things. Not much, just couple of burner phones, water bottle, some cash and the diamonds that he stole from Seungcheol. He is hesitating about the diamonds. Why would Mingyu ask him to bring the diamonds? Isn’t that the main problem? They are escaping to run away from the problem, right? Why the diamonds?

But he trusts Mingyu more than his instinct. He carries the case and his bag and runs to the park. A classic chevy is parking near the lamp, but under the shadow. Jeonghan recognizes the chevy. He opened the car and welcomed with warm smile from Mingyu.

“You came”

“Let’s end this”

*

They have been driving for 70 hours now. They have escaped the city. Now they all have to do is to find somewhere nice to stay. A motel. It’s been a peaceful 70 hours and they hope it stays the same. They are spending the night by loving each other, cuddling, pillowtalking, all kinds romantic things. They don’t have to sneak out, don’t have to be too cautious, they are simply happy. They can have breakfast in any diner without having the thought they might get caught. It’s just Mingyu and Jeonghan and the world.

Giggles are loudly heard. They never afraid to show PDA. They kiss, they hug, they even "play" in a pub's bathroom. Everything seems perfect for now. No threats. No one recognize them. Only know they are just lovely couple in a trip together, came from far far away. The folks never ask either so it's safe for them to live like this. What could be possible wrong with having breakfast, side by side, holding hands and people just know them as Kim and Yoon. They were jetset, Bonnie and Clyde. 

It's been a week after their escape. They have reached the Golden city. So far so good. They have been faraway from their city. They have left their past behind. Just driving city to city, exploring, living their life. But in the tenth days, the cash is getting shorter and shorter. They decided they are going to sell some of the diamonds. Not too much, one piece is enough. Just for gas money, for now. They went to a local jewelry store. They brought one piece, worth seventeen carats.

“Hi, can I sell this?”

“What is this?”

“A diamond. My family heritage though. But I need some cash right now, so sadly I have to sell this”

‘Honey, you should be an actor. Not a gang member’, Mingyu whispered to Jeonghan.

“This worth… hundred thousand bucks.Are you really selling this?”

“Yes, I really need the money”

“What is your bank account?”

“I prefer cash”

“Cash? This much?”

“Yes. Please”

“Please wait a minute, we will proceed the transaction”

Mingyu is feeling uneasy all of the sudden. They are so far away but he felt like he is being watched in here. Jeonghan feels the tense.

“What’s wrong, babe?”

“Can I wait in the car?”

“It would be lovely If you stay but, ok..”

Mingyu kissed Jeonghan and rushed to the car. He is checking the gun in the dashboard. He feels so uneasy. Jeonghan came out with a bag of money. Hundred thousand bucks. Cash. He is crazy for sure.

It’s Jeonghan time to drive. He drives to the east, hoping will find another town. But he took the wrong turn, he is heading northeast. Mingyu was ruffling his hair when he saw The Silvericity board. It’s not right. It’s not Wonwoo’s territory whatsoever, but most of his boys hangout here.

“Did you just turn left at the junction?”

“Uh, yes”

Mingyu groans in frustration. They are going in circle now. No, he won’t tell Jeonghan. He is just have to be extra careful now. They are having a breakfast in a diner. The diner is really nice. It has garden in front of the windows. Jeonghan ordered strawberry pancake with strawberry milkshake. Mingyu ordered burger and coffee. When Mingyu about to take a bite,he flinched when he heard Jeonghan calls a name.

“Seokmin? Is that you?”

“Oh, hi, Hannie. How are you?”

“As you can see I’ve never been better. It’s been a long time after high school. Where have you been?”

Dokyeom glances at Mingyu.

Mingyu knows. He is a dead meat. He never escape this whole time. Dokyeom. Wonwoo’s new recruit. Good tracker. Have a deceiving look. People won’t know he is a tracking wolf behind that sunshine smile.

“It’s been years, yeah. It’s nice to see a familiar face around here”

“Same! I’m so excited to see you, Seokmin. I never thought I’ll meet you here”

“Me too. Uh, by the way I have to run some errands. See you some other time?”

“Sure”

Jeonghan waved his hand towards Dokyeom’s departure. Mingyu grips his wrist.

“What is wrong with you?”

“Acting normal?”

“That’s not normal at all. Do you know who he is?”

“He is my high school friend. My favorite friend”

“That’s Dokyeom. Wonwoo’s new guy. Tracker. He might be following us this whole time”

Jeonghan pull his wrist. His heart is pounding. It has been a long time ago. He thought, he escaped. He thought, they escaped. All of this just like a circus show. Mingyu left some cash on the table. He sends a signal for Jeonghan to left. Mingyu rushes to the car. They saw Dokyeom at the end of the street, sipping his milkshake. Both of them are caught red-handed so what’s the point of hiding.

“Go! Han. Go!”

The chevy accelerates really fast. Trying to leave the classic ford behind. They have to escape as soon as possible. When they saw a glimpse of a motel with a broken light, Jeonghan turnt really sharp. Made Dokyeom lost them in sight.

Jeonghan is still sweating bullets while Mingyu walks back and forth, a sign of frustration.

Mingyu finally sits and Jeonghan follows. Han caresses Gyu's back, calming him. Mingyu grips Jeonghan's hands and faces him.

"Jeonghan"  
"If i can't get you out.. if i can't make it work. Please don't hate me"

"No! No! I will never hate you. I love you. We are going to make it work"

"If i ever turn myself in, what will you do?"

"Turn yourself? To who?"

"Probably Wonwoo. I'm not sure"

"No. Don't do that. We are happy. Don't you feel happy, Gyu? With me?"

"I do. But i'm scared i can't protect you anymore"

"I'm good. We can protect each other. All i need is you love me. That's enough"  
"If i ever leave you, just remember where we first met. I'll be there"

“We’ll get through it”. Jeonghan cupped Mingyu’s face.

Mingyu sighed. He threw himself to the bed. He tapped the empty side of the bed, signaling Jeonghan to join him.


	8. If We End This, What Will Happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If i decide to end this? Will you be alright?  
> I can't leave you, love  
> But my heart calls for something else

Mingyu woke up at 2 am. He can’t go back to sleep either. He looks at Jeonghan and caress his beautiful face. His skin is so smooth and Mingyu gives Han’s cheek a peck. He lost in his own thought. What is his next move? Whar is he going to do with this? He can’t think of anything yet he feels that his head is full of things. He can’t risk Han’s life. That’s one. He can’t risk his life too. That’s two. If he leave Jeonghan, will all of this be alright?

He wears his clothes in silence. He takes the money in the bag and the key. Diamonds also. He will meet Wonwoo first, settle this, then he’ll find a way. Either his way with Jeonghan or with Wonwoo. But he needs to settle this first. He was about to leave when his tears are streaming down his face all of sudden. His chest feels stuffy. His heart hurts. He cries in silence. Not wanting to wake up Jeonghan in his peaceful sleep. Why did he do this? This is cruel. He is about to leave Han alone. He wiped his tears and gone with the wind.

Jeonghan was so tired last night. He snoozed the alarm button and turnt to the side. He felt the bed empty and cold. He opened his eyes only to find that the room is occupied by his own. He looked for Mingyu everywhere. His chevy are gone. Oh maybe he went out and find something to eat in the morning. But it’s strange. Mingyu left him for their favorite thing to do together. Ok, no worries, he’ll be back in minutes.

He was peacefully changing tv channel when he heard a soft knock on the door. Out of excitement, he jumped from the bed and opened the door. The sight is very unpleasant for him. His dad. Out of all people in this world, his dad?

“Dad?”  
“Dad, I swear to god, what are you doing here?”

“I’m here to pick you up”

“Why would you pick me up? I don’t need you”

“Yes you need me. You don’t live well as I see you now. You prefer a shabby motel where you can stay at a castle in the sky”

“That castle is a prison to me”

“You dyed your hair blonde. I miss your lovely brunette hair”

“They ain’t lovely. I look better in blonde”

Mr. Yoon sighed. Both can’t win the argument.

“Han, come back. Please. I miss you. Your mother miss you. We could start over”

“No. Dad. Mingyu will come back in any minute. It’s a waste of you to came here”

“Mingyu? Who is Mingyu?”

“My boyfriend. He is out for breakfast”

“I don’t think you are with someone. He said you are alone”

“Who said that”

“The Jeon”

“Jeon? You know them?”

“Yeah. He said he knows where you are and he gave me the address to pickup you up. Also they told me that you live alone”

Han kicks the door. He is in deep frustration. Everything is a hotmess. Now he knew where is Mingyu. He turns himself in. It doesn’t need rocket science on his moves this time. He suddenly remember something. The money in the bag and the diamonds. He hurriedly runs to the shelf. It’s gone. All of those are gone. Han kicks the shelf and began to cry. It breaks Han’s heart to know that Mingyu left him behind without any word and took all the money without his consideration. He said he wanted to end this all. All they can do is lie. He should’ve not do this. They can never be trusted. It hits him ike a shotgun, shot in the heart.

Mr. Yoon sits beside Jeonghan. He tried to hug Jeonghan but Jeonghan shook him off. He doesn’t need his father right now. All he needs is Mingyu. Jeonghan still believes in Mingyu, somehow. Han believes that Mingyu will come back. He never left. Han believes Mingyu will regret his decision. Deep inside Han’s heart, he believes Mingyu didn’t do it on purpose. He did this to protect him.

The sun is about to set and Han is growing frustration. Mingyu left him. Worse of them all, his dad that he tried so hard to escape, came here to pick him up. He wants to leave all of those behind but his past will always catch him. Out of all desperation, he finally picked his stuff and left his father to his car. Mingyu won’t come for him. He gave up. He won’t comeback. Even when Han’s heart wailing Mingyu to come back.

*

Mingyu throws the money bag and a case of diamond in front of Wonwoo. Wonwoo sips his tea and looked at Mingyu. It worked. Wonwoo sent Dokyeom to tail Mingyu. Mingyu didn’t realize until he saw someone near the jewelry store. Someone look so familiar for him. That’s why he feels uneasy. The meeting at the diner as Seokmin, that’s why he knew he never be left alone.

“I’m back and what are you going to do now?”

Wonwoo kissed him. He left a faint taste of peach tea on his lips. Mingyu cried. He gave up. He loves Wonwoo too much. He loves Han too, but he can’t give Wonwoo up.

“I know you will come back”

“Han is alone now”

“No, he will be picked up”

“Who pick him up? SCoups?”

“No. his father”

“His father?”

“Jeonghan is an heir of Yoon corporate. His father is my father’s friend. I met him in a company anniversary party and he told me his kid, Jeonghan Yoon to me. Easy track”

Mingyu went silent. He is an heir. Not some punk that loves to play around.

“You never know, do you?”

Mingyu cries in silent. Drops of tears are running down his sculpted face. All of this, just a circus. All of them, are just sideshow. Mingyu felt like being tricked by Jeonghan. He said he is left alone by his family. He said he had been on the street for years. Does his love is a lie too? Lies are commonly made, but he never felt so betrayed by this kind of lies. He should’ve never leave Wonwoo. He should’ve not. Wonwoo hugged Mingyu. Knowing that he will owns Mingyu for himself and forever. No one will stand in their way again. Mingyu, on the other hand, feeling suffocated yet empty. He thought about going back, really. He thought he would drop the bag and ran back to Jeonghan. But in the end of the day, he comes to Wonwoo. Jeonghan will be one of his past. There’s no going back. No, he won't gping back. Even when his heart tell him so.


	9. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are meeting the end. But, do you dare to face your own ending?

It’s been months after the rendezvous. Jeonghan moved on. He broke up with Seungcheol after he found out about it. It’s not a good break up though. Seungcheol almost put a bullet in his head, feeling betrayed. Jeonghan didn’t blame him. Blame it on Jeonghan. He did this. But Seungcheol threw his gun to the pond and ask him to go and never to be seen again. As much as it hurts him, he left and fulfilled his promise to be a ghost. He strays in the street for couple of weeks. Going back to his first meeting place with Gyu, the diner, over and over again, still hoping he can say some words for him. But eventually he came back to Yoon Manor, but keeping his hair blonde, with a touch of silver this time. He never heard about Seungcheol anymore. Or maybe he really wants to wipe him out of his mind. About Mingyu, he never see or hear from him again. He assumes Mingyu came back to Wonwoo which is the biggest possibility right now. Does he regret it? Not really. He regrets the cheating part but the love story? ooh.. he will never forget it. He is just wondering why Mingyu did that to him. His real reason. But it ended, so, nothing to be worried about, right? They were cursed from the beginning. Like Taylor Swift says, traitors will never win. He can’t fight anymore so he decided just going with what his father says. Jeonghan this. Jeonghan that. Meet many people he will never like. Befriend people for beneficial purposes. He faked his relationship with Mingyu in front of Seungcheol, how could this be any harder, right?

Tonight is the new tower’s ceremony. He will be wearing best suit with best hairstyles yet his heart not at its best.

“Are you ready, Hannie?”

“Yes, Dad”

Jeonghan is tailing his father. Responding to casual questions along the way. After they arrived at the venue, he tries to give his brightest smile and happiest face. Greets everyone with his charm, saying how are they doing, how’s their kids doing. He hugs their kids and listen to their stories. Casually chuckle when they ask why Yoon Jeonghan is still single. The god of misfortune might be with him right now because when he turned his head, he saw a faint figure near the hall’s window. He slowly recognizing the figure. He knows someone that tall. He know one person and one person only. Mingyu.

His heart beats furiously. His head is spinning. This is his first encounter after the motel. There’s no way he could face him again. His tears fall involuntarily. He stands there, completely frozen, seeing Mingyu put his hand on Wonwoo’s waist. He remembers how that hands used to be on his waist. No, not anymore. He took a champagne from a waiter. He takes one step at a time while contemplating is it a good movement to make. All he need to do is tap that shoulder. Instead, a tap on Jeonghan's shoulder made him flinch.

“Jeonghan, there you are”

“Mom..”

“Come on, Dad is about to make a speech. Come come”

“Alright. I’ll be there real quick”

He is not ready yet. He decided just to turned around, sips his champagne and ready to be the it-boy of Yoon Property.


End file.
